Who is the dead now?
by ariadna.del67
Summary: Cuando creían haber olvidado todo, los recuerdos se hicieron presentes. Todo el dolor, el sufrimiento, absolutamente todo, había vuelto a su memoria. Ahora sabían lo que les esperaba a sus hijos cuando la maldición, por fin llegó a sus vidas.
1. Prólogo: Otra vez

**Prólogo: Otra vez.**

Mei Sakakibara se paseaba por los pasillos de su nueva casa en Yomimaya. Al parecer él y su esposo Koichi Sakakibara les habían pasado la maldición a sus dos hijos mellizos Takeshi y Misaki Sakakibara.

¿Cuál maldición se preguntarán? La de la clase 3-3.

Aquella maldición hecha por aquella chica que fue querida por todos, y al morir no quiso irse al otro mundo, por lo que en esa misma escuela cayó una maldición que mataba a una persona perteneciente a la clase por mes. La única manera de detenerla es matar al _muerto,_ ¿pero cómo identificar quién está muerto? Y peor aún, ¿cómo descubrir que matándolo detiene la maldición? Cuando estos dos chicos, Mei y Koichi, se graduaron de la clase 3-3 dejaron las pistas a la vista, pero misteriosamente estas habían desaparecido.

Mei respiró hondo mirando al balcón. La tragedia que les esperaba a sus queridos hijos… por suerte ellos sabían defensa personal y el manejo de algunas armas, y siempre llevaban por lo menos un cuchillo por orden de sus padres por si acaso, pero hablando en serio eso no les iba a servir de nada.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer Mei —le dijo Koichi acercándose a ella.

—Lo sé, no me lo recuerdes.

—Al menos no podemos hacer nada sin involucrarnos de nuevo.

—Ni hablar, sé que podrán sobrevivir sin nuestra ayuda. Además, Misaki heredó mi don.

—Pero nunca le has dicho de qué se trata eso, le dijiste que ignorara esas sombras, a pesar de que le causaban malestar en las noches.

Mei suspiró y se quedó un rato mirando a la nada. Su esposo tenía razón, pero ella creía en su hija.

—Aun así lo lograrán.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿No sientes algo raro Takeshi? —le preguntó una chica de cabello azulado corto, con ojos verdes y un poco rasgados, de estatura mediana, nariz pequeña, labios finos y piel morena clara a su hermano.

— ¿Cómo qué Misaki? —le respondió un chico de cabello azulado, con ojos rojos como la sangre, piel clara, nariz más o menos larga y labios finos como su melliza.

—No sabía explicarte—le dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama. Estaban desempacando las cosas en su cuarto, o al menos Misaki porque su hermano miraba a través de una rendija de la puerta a sus padres, quienes se veían que hablaban de algo muy serio—. Es solo que desde que llegamos a este pueblo no puedo quitarme estos escalofríos que siento.

—Estas enloqueciendo otra vez, no es nada.

—No lo sé, papá y mamá se ven más serios que de costumbre.

— ¿Cómo no estarlo? Después de todo, nuestra casa en Hiroshima fue totalmente destruida por un terremoto y el trabajo de papá decidió transferirlo a este maldito pueblo.

Misaki se paró de la cama y vio la lluvia que empezaba a caer por la ventana.

—Así que maldito—susurró.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —Misaki negó con la cabeza, Takeshi se apartó de la puerta—. Pues no logro escuchar lo que dicen, pero de seguro que es algo de suma importancia porque mamá se tocó el parche.

— ¿Tan grave será?

—No tiene caso que nos quedemos formulando hipótesis. Es mejor que vayamos a la cama, mañana empezamos el colegio.

—Es cierto, pero al pasar por el instituto pude sentir algo. Sentí que me observaban. No sé si es buena idea ir.

—Vaya que a veces te pones de insoportable. Escúchame bien: no-nos-pa-sa-rá-na-da.

" _Espero que tengas razón",_ fue lo que pensó antes de irse a la cama y apagar las luces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El despertador sonó, y 15 minutos después los dos mellizos caminaban por la calle en dirección a su escuela. Al llegar notaron un ambiente fúnebre: todos serios y murmurando por lo bajo. Y el uniforme no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Takeshi y Misaki habían llegado una semana después del inicio de clases, por lo cual un chico llamado Ryu sospechaba que ellos eran los muertos. ¿Pero dos muertos en una clase?

—Gusto en conocerlos—dijeron los dos hermanos al pararse al frente de la clse—, mi nombre Misaki Sakakibara—dijo la chica—. Y yo soy Takeshi Sakakibara—terminó el chico.

—Muy bien, sus asientos están en la parte trasera—dijo el maestro.

Los mellizos caminaron en silencio a sus asientos, pero Misaki no se quitaba la idea de que algo iba al. Las clases transcurrieron con un ambiente tenso, y Ryu no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la nueva. Ella se mantenía seria, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que la inquietaba, pero no lograba encontrar nada.

Por medio de unos cuantos papeles, Ryu les hizo entender a los demás que debían ignorar a la chica. ¿Por qué? Para evitar que uno de los suyos muriera claro está.

—Muy bien Misaki ¿nos vamos? —le dijo Takeshi a su hermana al finalizar las clases.

— ¿Planeas irte sin socializar siquiera un poco? —interrumpió una chica de cabello rubio corto, con ojos púrpuras, delgada, piel clara y un poco enana—. Mi nombre es Naomi Aizawa y soy la delegada de la clase.

—No es eso, es solo que nuestra madre nos dijo que regresáramos lo antes posible—respondió Misaki.

Pero Aizawa no pareció escucharla.

—Oye—dijo Aizawa—. Sakakibara, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?

— ¿No oíste? Nuestra madre nos dijo que volviéramos lo antes posible a la casa.

— ¿Cuándo lo dijiste?

—Yo no lo dije, lo dijo mi hermana. —El chico, al notar que al parecer ignoraban a su hermana, la señaló. Pero nada, Aizawa siguió mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro. No se percataba de la presencia de la chica.

— ¿Cuál hermana? —Preguntó después de un rato.

—Olvídalo, y no, no quiero ir con ustedes. No sé por qué ignoran a mi hermana, pero yo no puedo estar con personas así. Vámonos Misaki.

Entonces Aizawa sintió como el remordía la conciencia, ya que todavía no sabían quién exactamente era el muerto, así que sujetó la manga del chico y se refirió a la chica:

—Perdónenme. Ustedes son de fuera, por eso no entienden de esto, se los explicaré todo así que Mei, si me hicieras el favor de escuchar… —Entonces Takeshi se molestó aún más, ya que no le gustaba que le recordaban que había dejado su hogar en Tokio. Se soltó del agarre de su compañera y agarró a su hermana.

—Ya sé que somos de fuera, no me lo necesitas recordar. Y no creas que nada más por eso voy a ir con ustedes.

Entonces se alejaron de Aizawa, pero Misaki no le podía quitar la vista de encima.

Nuevamente, en ella podía ver la sombra, una sombra que no había podido ver desde hace mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—No debiste hablarle a esa tal Misaki Sakakibara—le reprochó una compañera a Aizawa al salir de la escuela.

Todos los alumnos de la clase (claro que excepción de Misaki y Takeshi) se reunieron al final de la clase para hablar… pero no acerca de algo bonito.

—Ya lo sé—respondió ella—pero me sentí culpable, no sé si debamos ignorarla a ella, no siento nada malo con ella…

—La cuestión no es de que sientas, cualquiera podría ser el muerto. Y, esa chica, es la más sospechosa—intervino Ryu, apareciendo detrás de ellas.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde. No quiero perder a nadie Aizawa.

Para cuando acabó la reunión, se decidió que Misaki Sakakibara debía ser ignorada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Aizawa POV**

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Cuando desperté, hace como dos horas, no pude ver más que oscuridad.

Sentí algo sobre mis ojos comprendí que estaba vendada; además de estar atada a una silla de los pies y manos. Dios, por favor, imploro que no sea mi turno.

Porque estando en mi clase, cualquier momento puede ser el último.

—Veo que ya estás despierta, me alegra.

— ¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres tú? —Esa voz… siento que la he escuchado antes, pero es como si estuviera distorsionada. La persona que antes habló, solo se rio, yo creo que por mi pregunta—. ¿Qué…? ¿De qué te ríes…?

—Vaya, vaya. Las típicas palabras siempre. ¿Por qué nadie es capaz de entretenerme?

 **Autora POV**

—Vaya, vaya. Las típicas palabras siempre. ¿Por qué nadie es capaz de entretenerme?

Y de repente, el grito de Aizawa marcó la pérdida del dedo anular de ella. Había sido arrancado si piedad, sin ningún miramiento. Porque si se hubieran tenido, la persona no hubiera sido capaz de bajar rápidamente el gran cuchillo.

La sangre salía sin restricciones, y los gritos de dolor también. Para cuando la persona arrancó el segundo dedo, los gritos no hicieron más que incrementar.

— ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DÉJAME YA!

Pero la persona ya no podía detenerse. No a esas alturas; sino, _ella_ lo iba a castigar. E iba a ser peor que lo que le estaba haciendo ahora mismo a esta chica.

—Ya no… ya no por favor… no puedo soportarlo más… —suplicaba jadeante Aizawa.

—De acuerdo.

Segundos después Aizawa exhaló su último aliento de vida y la persona miro sus manos cubiertas de sangre.

No podía creer que le pudo encajar un cuchillo en su garganta sin sentir la más mínima culpa.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora: Hola a todos –u-**

 **Lo sé, me tardé en publicar 7_7 No podía escribir bien la escena bien, aunque… de hecho sigo aceptar las escena :/ Pero mejorare, se los prometo 7u7r**

 **Gracias Naty por darme la idea de como matarla –u- todos los créditos de eso a… creo que ahora se llama "lapse of inspiration", eeeeen fin, si vas a leer esta historia les tengo que dar una advertencia: esta historia va a contener misterios que probablemente serán resueltos hasta los últimos caps, y lo más seguro es que digas: "¿Cómo es que pude ser tan… tonto?" Porque en si, no son tan difíciles 7-7**

 **Les pido paciencia con los caps, ya que seguramente no podre subir a diario por una semana como antes, lo más probable es que suba los sábados o domingos u.u Si te gusto déjame un lindo review:3**

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio. (¿qué? Me gusta esa firma –u-)_


	2. Capítulo 1: La maldición

**Capítulo 1: La maldición.**

 **Takeshi POV**

Desde que eramos chiquitos, mi hermana y yo nos hemos contado todo lo que nos sucedía, lo cual es muy útil ya que así nos quitamos esa horrible sensación de que algo no nos cuenta el otro.

Pero esta vez... desde que nos mudamos aquí todo eso quedó atrás. Mi hermana apenas si me habla, mi mamá siempre está MUY callada, y mi padre pues... él siempre está en su trabajo. En mi casa apenas si se oye el hablar de las personas, suena mucho más la televisión.

Para acabar de echar por la borda mi antigua vida, la escuela, antes con mis compañeros que siempre me hacían reír, mis amigos a los que siempre se les ocurría alguna travesura o algo divertido para pasar el rato... eso se fue. Ahora, en la escuela, durante clases, todos están callados; el otro día vi a dos chicas llorar, diciendo que ya no soportaban la tensión del lugar y que ya querían que acabara la pesadilla de la clase. A esto último no le entendí, ¿a qué se referían? ¿Qué clase de pesadilla hace llorar de esa manera a las personas?

El otro día le pregunté a mi hermana el por qué estaba tan callada, ella me contestó: _"Las sombras de la muerte no me dejan ver, ya no lo soporto Takeshi. Además están esos susurros que no me dejan oír otra cosa más que su voz. Ya no lo soporto pero... Takeshi, mantente alejado tú. No te involucres con nuestros compañeros"._

 ** _"Las sombras de la muerte" "Susurros"._**

Cuando escuché eso no pude lograr que dejara de sonar en mi cabeza una y otra y otra vez. Se me erizan los pelos de la nuca con tan solo pensar en lo que pudieran decir esos "susurros".

Y la última cosa que me dijo, "que me mantuviera alejado de nuestros compañeros", sí, esa. Esa parte estuvo de más.

Nadie nos dirige la palabra, ni siquiera el maestro. Al pasar lista es como si nuestros nombres estuvieran borrados. Se lo comenté a mi papá el otro día. Lo único que conseguí fue un _"Tranquilízate, eso es normal"._ Cuando insistí que eso no era normal, que el profesor no tenía derecho de tratarnos así... mi madre se puso a llorar, y la cena se terminó ahí. No volví a tocar el tema.

¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Y bien, eso es todo por la clase de hoy, pueden irse a sus casas. Tengan cuidado.

Tengan cuidado, tengan cuidado; si me sigue ignorando en sus clases más vale que usted tenga cuidado.

A mi me pone furioso este trato, pero al parecer a mi hermana no le afecta en lo absoluto. Además, he notado una cosa: desde hace una semana Aizawa no se ha aparecido por el salón. Y de nuevo, nadie me quiere decir el por qué de su ausencia. Otra ignorada, que genial.

—Misaki, ¿nos vamos? —Le pregunto a mi hermana tomando mis cosas. Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Tengo algo que contarte, acompáñame a la biblioteca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Me he vuelto amiga del bibliotecario de aquí...—empezó a decir—, y me dijo que nuestros padres fueron en esta misma escuela.

¿Entonces por eso sabían que esto era "normal"? ¿Nuestros padres también fueron ignorados aquí?

—Como habrás deducido, el bibliotecario es viejo como no tienes idea... Pero de eso no es de lo que quiero hablar. Él te lo dirá.

En ese momento, un señor de cabello blanco y de traje hizo presencia justo delante de nosotros. Supongo que este es el bibliotecario.

—Como ya te dijo tu hermana—dijo él—, yo he estado mucho tiempo en esta escuela... Por lo que sé de lo que se trata el que sus compañeros los ignoren. Verás... se trata de una maldición.

¿En serio? ¿Me están diciendo que esta porquería es a causa de una maldición? ¡QUE NO INVENTEN!

—Estás de broma ¿verdad? —Dije yo riéndome. Misaki no nos estaba viendo, estaba de espaldas a nosotros; de seguro que no se puede aguantar las ganas de reír.

—No estoy bromeando. Para demostrarlo... te diré el por qué Aizawa ya no viene a clases y el por qué los ignoran. Verás... Aizawa murió. Ni sus padres saben la razón, solo saben que un día no llego a sus casa y entonces cuando salieron a buscarla, encontraron sus restos en un parque cercano a su casa. Los ignoran a ustedes porque piensan que son los muertos de la clase. Para que me entiendas te diré que hace mucho tiempo, había una niña que era muy querida en su salón de clases; pero un día, esa niña murió. Todos quedaron demasiado deprimidos después de eso, pero poco después empezaron a fingir que estaba viva. Todas las clases veían extrañados como hasta el director les seguía la corriente.

—Y cuando tomaron la foto grupal al final del año—interrumpió Misaki—, salió ella. Desde entonces nuestra clase sufre la maldición de que asiste un muerto en la clase, los que hubieran conocido al muerto, no recuerdan haber asistido al funeral; al menos los que asisten a la clase. El muerto siempre llega al final de todos, cuando ya han empezado las clases. En este caso somos nosotros.

—Un medio para evitar demasiadas bajas es ignorar por completo al muerto. Por eso es que los ignoran.

— ¿Y qué? —Pregunté—. ¿Solo nos van a ignorar o qué? ¿Y cómo que para evitar las bajas?

—El resto de la maldición es que cada mes, alguien de la clase morirá. El primer muerto de este mes y de todo el año, fue Aizawa.

— ¡Pero mis padres no son de nuestra clase, seguro ellos nos podrían haber dicho de todo esto! ¡¿Por qué nos inscribirían en esta escuela en primer lugar?!

—Tus padres no se quieren volver a meter en esto, créeme que su año fue el peor que me ha tocado vivir; pero también confía en mi cuando te digo que si ustedes fueran los muertos, sus padres no hubieran dudado en matarlos ellos mismos. Para ahorrar el sufrimiento de todos. Y ahora que lo digo en voz alta... La verdad es que no entiendo el por qué nosotros podemos recordar esto. Se supone que todos deberían olvidar de este sufrimiento. Supongo... que la maldición nos quiere en su juego.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy bien, estos son los hechos:

Hay un muerto en nuestra clase, que muy bien podría ser yo mismo.

Todos nos van a ignorar hasta que demostremos que no somos muertos.

Nuestro único aliado es el bibliotecario que es viejo como el infierno.

Mis padres no son tan valientes como creía.

Tengo muchas probabilidades de morir en esta clase como los demás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio._


End file.
